daijobu da yo seijurou
by Aira Rhms
Summary: Ia menuding salah satu nama. Terletak paling atas papan pengumuman. Mengejutkan dia bisa menudingnya padahal dia cukup pendek. Ah maksudku.. Eh? Memangnya dia pendek?
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya mah minjem tokohnya aja

Sebelumnya,, maaf kalau banyak typo dan salah kata. Enjoy! ^^b

 _Menjadi murid baru selalu membuatku lelah._

Pertama, aku harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan teman baru.

Kedua, aku terpaksa mengingat jalan baru menuju rumah. Kau tahu? Itu adalah pekerjaan paling sulit. Masalahnya adalah, AKU BUTA ARAH! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana barat dan timur. Terakhir kali aku tersesat, sampai di sungai beraliran deras. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai di sana padahal area perumahanku tidak ada sungai! dan aneh sekali aku bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat tanpa bertanya pada orang.

Oh iya! Aku jadi ingat. Masalah terakhir yang menjadi penghalang bagiku adalah BAHASA! Hellooo… aku di Negara orang, oke? Pindah dari Indonesia untuk ikut orang tuaku ke Jepang. Mungkin sebagian orang merasa iri padaku. Tapi sungguh, jangan pernah merasa seperti itu. Karena aku sama sekali nggak bahagia dengan kenyatan ini. Di pikir sekolah di Negara orang itu gampang?

Pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali nggak bisa mengikuti pelajaran meskipun sudah setahun berlatih bahasa Jepang. Aku ingin pulang ke Indonesia saja. Sudah sendirian, nggak punya teman pula. Jangan berpikiran aku kurang gaul dong.. aku cukup gaul untuk ukuran pendatang. Sayangnya aku tidak punya kepribadian menarik.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau dekat-dekat denganku. Jangankan menyapa ' _ohayaou_ ', Melihatku saja mereka tampak tidak rela. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak suka di seperti-itukan. Memangnya enak dianggap seperti hama? Nggak.

Hari ini hari pertama sekolah, ada yang tahu aku kelas berapa? Haha.. aku masih SMP. 2 tahun lalu baru lulus SD. Tahun berikutnya aku berlatih bahasa Jepang. Jadi tahun ini masuk SMP. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa merasakan masa-masa SMP di Indonesia.

Aku merasa

 _kesepian?_

Itu kata paling tepat tuk menjelaskan keadaanku. Andai aku punya teman. Satu pun tak masalah. Asal aku punya teman. Tinggal di sini tanpa teman rasanya hampa. Aku mau pulang ke Indonesia..

Tap.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Tiba-tiba gerbang besar nan tinggi menjulang di hadapanku. Tertera dengan jelas 'teiko' di temboknya. Ini dia sekolah baruku. Aku biasa menyebutnya SMP teiko. Kalau orang sini menyebutnya _teiko chugakkou._ Artinya juga SMP teiko. Kata orang tuaku, sekolah ini sekolah hebat. Dimana hebatnya aku nggak tahu. Apa yang membuat hebat pun aku nggak tahu. Lebih tepatnya nggak tertarik.

Untuk apa juga aku cari tahu, nanti juga tahu sendiri.

Saat aku hendak mengkahkan kaki, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakangku. Keluarlah sesosok makhluk bertubuh hitam besar berparas mengerikan dari mobil itu.

Ah mana mungkin.

Maksudku, keluar seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan tatapan teduh. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang lagi, menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan terlihat sangat menghormati orang tadi.

Aku berhenti. Memerhatikan mereka ngobrol tentang sesuatu, kemudian berbalik. Tidak tertarik sama sekali. mereka seperti pemabantu dan majikan saja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak mengganggu. Aku tetap melangkah. Kata Ayah, pengumuman kelas akan di beritahukan saat penerimaan siswa. Aku heran, bisa-bisanya ayah membiarkanku berngkat sendiri padahal tahu kalau aku buta arah. Unutng saja aku masih selamat.

Ayah bilang aku harus mencari papan pengumumang yang di pajang di dekat pintu masuk. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah di sana. Tempat sekumpulan manusia mengerubungi sesuatu. Sepertinya itu papan yang dimaksud ayah. Saat aku mendekatinya, kulihat beberapa gadis sibuk berteriak girang ketika mendapati ia sekelas dengan sahabat atau orang yang di sukai. Ada juga tampak kecewa karena tidak bisa bersama teman maupun kekasih. Hey! Itu masih lebih baik daripada aku, oke? Harusnya dia bersyukur. Bukannya menghela nafas berat seperti itu!

" _sumimasen_.." aku menyeruak lautan manusia ini sekuat tenang. Tapi tak berhasil. Tak ada yang mau memberiku jalan. Bukannya sampai di barisan depan, aku malah terdorong kebelakang.

Sial!

 _'_ _Padahal sudah mau bel masuk. Bagaimana ini? Aku masih belum tahu dimana kelasku! Ya Tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Tepat setelah aku meratap, jalan di depanku terbelah. Sekumpulan manusia itu menyingkir memberi sebuah jalan. Lalu lewatlah seseorang dari belakangku. Santai, ia melewati jalan itu sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis. Tahu jika kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali, maka aku segera mengekor. Tepat setelahnya, gerombolan itu kembali menutup jalan.

 _'_ _Fyuh, save_.' Batinku senang.

Kelas pertama, tidak ada namaku disana. Kedua pun nihil. Kelas ketiga juga. Penasaran, aku akhirnya berkeliling asal. Semua orang pakai nama dari kanji. Tapi pasti namaku tidak pakai. Selain bukan keturunan orang Jepang, namaku cukup unik karena hanya terdiri dari satu kata.

"mana yaa.." aku menggumam pelan

" _doushita_?"

Aku menoleh.

Itu orang tadi! Orang yang membelah lautan manusia. Juga orang yang kutemui sebelum masuk gerbang.

"ah,"

apa bahasa Jepangnya 'kelasku dimana?' aku lupa!

"kelas.."

"kenapa? Mau kubantu mencari?" ia tersenyum menawarkan.

" _o-onegaishimasu_." Setahuku itu kata-kata untuk menerima pertolongan orang lain.

" _namae wa_?"

"[name] _desu_ "

"[name]?" dahinya berkerut.

" _ano, nihon jin dewa nai_. I'm not Japanese."

" _souka_? If you don't understand, I can speak with English." Pelafalan macam apa itu! Terlalu british! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menirunya.

"aku bisa sedikit-sedikit. Masih belajar." Sekuat tenaga aku berpikir untuk menjawab seperti itu. Ini semua karena aku belum terbiasa. Di rumah juga aku selalu pakai bahasa Indonesia.

"ini namamu bukan?"

"mana? Coba kulihat."

Ia menuding salah satu nama. Terletak paling atas. Mengejutkan dia bisa menudingnya padahal dia cukup pendek. Ah maksdku.. kecil. He? Memangnya dia kecil? Bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya? Tidak mungkin aku bilang dia cebol.

"aku memang kecil. Tapi tidak sekecil itu sampai tidak bisa menuding ini."

Aku memasang wajah bingung. apa dia baru saja baca pikiranku?

"semua terlihat jelas di matamu." Ia melanjutkan.

Mata? Tanganku terulur memegang mataku.

"tidak usah memegangnya." Imbuhnya lagi.

"begitukah? Kalau kututup mataku kau masih bisa baca pikirangku?"

Kulihat alisnya naik sedikit.

Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum geli.

Ada yang salah?

" _kore kara yoroshiku ne_ , [name]." tepat setelah itu dia menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia yang semakin berjubel.

Bel sekolah berdentang tiba-tiba. Membuatku terlonjak dari lamunanku.

 _'_ _Siapa dia?'_ batinku penasaran.

Aku menoleh pada papan yang ditunjuknya. "Kelas 7.1"

Aku harus bergegas. Tidak boleh ada waktu terbuang sia-sia. Ingat! Ini Jepang!

" _hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa_ [name] _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Gila! Aku deg-degan sekali. perkenalan diri sambil dilihat seisi kelas membuatku gemetar tak keruan.

 _"_ _ano.._ [name] _-san_ , _anata wa nihon-jin desuka_?"

ada yang bertanya! Mati aku! Aku harus jawab sesuatu! Tenang jantung. Aku harus jawab pertanyaan orang itu. Jangan berdetak terlalu cepat! Nanti aku bisa tersedak suaraku sendiri!

"em- maaf bukan. Saya orang Indonesia, tahun lalu baru pindah."

" _Indoneshia? Are wa doko_?"

ada lagi yang tanya! Aku harus tenang.. aku pasti bisa jawab. Tapi aku harus jawab apa? Indonesia dimana? Mana kutahu! Pokoknya ya di situ.

"em.. _sore wa_ —"

Grak.

Pintu geser terbuka tiba-tiba. Tampak seorang berubuh kecil dengan rambut merah menyala. Masuk sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak sedikit angkuh. Dan aku sedikit kesal karena sikapnya itu… Tunggu!

 _Itu orang tadi. Kenapa dimana-mana ada dia?_

"permisi, maaf saya dari UKS." Kira-kira itu yang ku bisa artikan. Cara bicaranya sopan sekali. aku baru tahu dia bisa sesopan itu dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Akashi-kun, ya?"

Dia mengangguk.

"kalau begitu kamu bisa duduk di sana." Guru atau biasa di sebut _sensei_ itu menunjuk satu-satunya tempat kosong. _Tepat di sampingku!_

Dia melihatku sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas senyumnya. Maaf Akashi-kun! Aku masih ada masalah sulit di sini.

"ya, [name]-san kamu boleh duduk. Sekarang giliran Akashi-kun."

Jadi aku bisa duduk sekarang?

Terimakasih pak guru! Aku cinta padamu!

" _watashi no namae wa Akashi Seijurou. Yoroshiku onegaitashimasu_." Ia membungkuk khidmat. E, apa? Bungkuk? Aku sudah bungkuk belum ya?

Ya ampun! Aku lupa bungkuk tadi.

" _ano_.." aku berdiri tiba-tiba.

"maaf tadi aku lupa membungkuk. Itu cara orang jepang menghargai orang lain kan? Maafkan aku karena lupa melakukannya. Biar ku ulangi." Aku pun membungkuk 90 derajat. Seisi kelas hening. Tak ada suara sedikit pun. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku kurang dalam bungkuknya? Mungkin seharusnya bukan 90 derajat.

"pft.."

Ada yang tertawa?

"kamu sedang apa [name]? tidak melakukannya juga tidak apa." Salah satu teman sekelasku menyahut.

"iya. Aku saja jarang membungkuk. Ahaha.." sekarang teman wanita yang duduk tepat di depanku yang menyahut.

"oh.."

AKU MALU!

"hmph, kamu memang menarik." Akashi menyahut.

Tunggu. Apa tadi?

Menarik?

Siapa?

Aku?

Dia gila ya?

"minggu lalu aku sudah cek kejiwaan. Masih normal." Ia menambahi.

Oh tidak. Ini berbahaya.

Mungkin aku harus tutup mata kalau dekat-dekat Akashi. Dia bisa saja melanggar hak asasiku untuk tetap diam. Dia tidak tahu ya, diam adalah emas!

"baiklah [name]-san. Kamu boleh duduk." Wajah pak guru merah padam. Dia juga tertawa?

Jahat!

Aku cemberut seketika.

"padahal aku hanya coba menjadi sopan." Dengusku pakai bahasa Indonesia.

"kamu sudah dapat buku panduan?" Akashi menoleh padaku. Satu tangannya menopang kepala. Tatapannya terlihat menyenangkan. "emm.." aku menggeleng pelan. Setahuku, buku panduan biasa di sediakan untuk murid baru. Tapi aku belum dapat tuh.

"kalau begitu kemarilah." Tangan satunya melambai. Menyuruhku mendekat.

"ada apa?"

"sudahlah, sini sini. Duduk di sampingku."

"tidak ah, aku mau dengar cerita guru saja."

Setelah itu aku memfokuskan diri pada _sensei_ yang sibuk bercerita tentang sekolah ini. Hal yang menarik perhatianku adalah tentang klub basket. Sekolah ini memiliki tim kuat. Itu saja yang kutahu. Tidak lebih.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa Akasi memerhatikanku. Sedari tadi dia hanya menopang dagu sambil mengamatiku. Aku jadi salah tingkah di buatnya.

" _nee_.. A kashi-san, kau mau pilih klub apa?" aku mencoba alihkan perhatian. Risi rasanya di perhatikan seperti itu oleh orang asing.

"entahlah," ia menghadap depan. "aku tidak tertarik ikut klub apapun…"

"benar? Yah, sayang sekali."

" _doushita?_ Kenapa terlihat kecewa begitu?" ia berbalik lagi padaku.

"kupikir akan keren jika Akashi-san ikut klub. Nee nee, kamu tahu klub basket sekolah ini? Kabarnya mereka kuat lho."

"aku tahu, makanya aku masuk sini."

"ha? Katamu tidak tertarik ikut klub?"

"aku belum selesai bicara, aku hanya tertarik pada basket. Tidak klub lain."

 _Hoo.. jadi dia suka basket ya.._

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham. Semoga dia di terima dalam klub itu. Pasti akan keren jika aku punya teman pemain basket. Hehe, aku juga suka basket, tapi nggak bisa mainnya. Lagi pula tubuhku tidak terlalu gesit. Pernah aku nonton pemain NBA, dan aku tak bisa berhenti menganga saking kagumnya.

" _ganbatte nee,"_ aku tersenyum menyemangati. Berharap semangatku akan mengalir padanya juga. Dia diam sesaat.

"hm," angguknya.

Dia kembali menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Tersungging seutas senyum yang tak bisa kujabarkan maknanya di sana.

 _'_ _Apa yang dipikirkan orang itu ? kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?'_ aku membatin tak habis pikir. Tepat setelah aku berpikir demikian,

"[name], mau _kuajari_ sesuatu?"

 **Kyaaa.. fic ini membuat saya sesak napas! Padahal belom klimaks b**

 **Jadi gimana? Readers? Lanjut? Ato hapus? Hehe.. it's up to you..**

 **Oiya! Maaf ya kalo banyak typo.. saking ngebetnya bayangin akasi nih! *digaplokin readers :3**

 **Re-vi-ew? :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Minna! Aku sayang kalian! Trims buat reviewnya yaa.. muach muach.. seribu cium buat kalian! ^3^ *eh jangan tabok aku dong, jangan di tangkis juga cium-nya *aku bilangin Akashi-san ntarr.. wkwk/ditabok readers

Jadii.. lanjut ya.. hehe (saya sedang girang sendiri :3

OIYA! Maaf kalo banyak typo :3

Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya mah minjem tokohnya aja

"apa?"

otakku berjalan lambat. Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"mau _ku ajari_?" ia kembali tersenyum simpul.

Hoy! Apa-apaan senyum manis itu!

"ajari apa?" wajahku nampak bingung.

Dia senyum makin lebar.

" _kalau kau penasaran, temui aku besok di atap sekolah saat istirahat pertama."_ Untuk apa ke atap sekolah? Setahuku itukan dilarang!

"tidak ah, aku tidak mau cari masalah." Jujur saja, aku orangnya parnoan. Kalau ada orang mencurigakan sepertinya mengajakku ke atap tanpa alasan jelas tentu aku patut waspada, bukankah begitu?

"aku _tidak akan_ _melukaimu_ , [name] _._ "

Alisku meragukannya. Mana mungkin dia bisa menjamin itu Sedangkan dia baru saja menekan kata-kata _'tidak akan'_ nya. Tiba-tiba Akashi menyodorkan secarik kertas. Aku hanya membacanya sekilas. Tak lama, ia mendekatkan bibirnya, lalu berbisik dengan suara rendah. Entah otakku sedang rusak, atau memang dia berucap dengan suara seksi ya?

 _E? seksi?_

" _kau tahu [name]? kau bisa 'mencoba'nya denganku jika kau mau."_

Aku reflex berdiri. "kamu bilang apa!?" Aku tidak tau bagaimana rupaku saat ini. Antara syok, terkejut, ngeri dan.. entahlah. Aku hanya bisa membelalak saking kagetnya.

" _doushita,_ [name]- _san_?"

Guru beserta teman sekelas kini menoleh padaku. Tatapan mereka seakan mengisyaratkanku untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Aku harus bilang apa?_

Perkataan—lebih tepatnya pernyataan Akashi benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Aku bahkan nggak bisa merasakan leherku menoleh dengan benar.

"emm.. saya mau ijin ke toilet. Akashi-san. Bisa tolong temani aku?"

Aku tersenyum kecut saat menyadari alasan tidak masuk akal itu.

 _Mana ada wanita mengajak laki-laki ke kamar mandi?_

 _Bodoh!_

Ini semua gara-gara Akashi! Seharusnya dia tidak usah berbicara seperti itu!

"o-oh, silakan." Pak guru, meskipun terlihat kaget, akhirnya mempersilakanku.

Aku menarik tangan Akashi agak kasar.

Oke oke, kenapa teman-temanku melihatku seperti itu? Aku disini adalah korban, oke? Jangan menatapku seolah aku orang paling jahat di dunia dong.. "hooh.. jadi kau bisa agresif ya, [name]." ia berbisik seduktif saat berada selangkah di belakangku. _Ugh! Hentikan bisikan itu!_

 _Dasar Akashi sialan!_

Setibanya di luar kelas, aku segera menariknya menuju pepohonan rindang yang agak terpencil di sudut sana. Masa bodohlah dengan kamar mandi.

"bagaimana?" ujarnya.

Aku mendelik galak sebelum menjawab. Ia malah tersenyum. "ternyata kau cukup ekspresif. Kupikir kau tidak bisa berekspresi." Ia terlihat meremehkan, tapi tatapannya saat memandangku tidak demikian.

"aku heran, kenapa bisa terjadi ketidak sinkronan antara perkataan dan perbuatanmu ya? Dan lagi, memang kamu bisa melakukannya?" Aku mendengus cuek.

 _Mana bisa aku percaya begitu saja padanya._

"perlu kubuktikan kalau aku sudah ahli dalam hal 'itu'? atau kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan dari perkataanku barusan?" ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi. Sedang ia masih memandangku dengan alis terangkat.

Mungkinkah aku bisa percaya padanya?

"kuberi kau waktu seminggu! Kalau kau tidak bisa mengajariku dengan baik, tidak usah bicara padaku lagi."

"itu mudah. Tapi apa imbalanku?"

"em.. entahlah, aku sih percaya kamu tidak akan berhasil."

Ia mendengus.

"kalau begitu datanglah besok ke atap sekolah saat istirahat." Ia berbalik, berniat kembali ke kelas mungkin.

Ternyata ia benar kembali ke kelas. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

 _Nggak. Nggak!_

 _Sedikit pun aku nggak percaya dia bisa mengajariku sesuatu seperti itu._

Jam istirahat tiba, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuka bekalku. Rasanya akan sia-sia meskipun bekalnya habis. Kenapa? Karena aku malu dengan bekalku sendiri.

 _Aku mau beli roti saja lah.._

"[name], ikut kami sebentar?" seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi langsing sedang menghalang jalanku. Ia bersama 2 sekoconya terlihat tidak senang. "ada apa?"

"hmph," ia mendengus culas. "aku mau membalas perbuatan kasarrmu pada Akashi-sama! Seperti ini kah kau memperlakukannya? Kau pikir ia pantas di sakiti? Kau saja tidak sebanding dengannya!" gadis itu menarikku kasar menuju salah satu koridor sepi. Ia berteriak garang dan semakin garang manakala aku menampakkan wajah bingung.

 _Oh! Jelas aku bingung! Apa ini? Pem-bully-an pada anak pindahan?_

"heh, harusnya kamu nuduk! Kita sedang marah!" gadis satu lagi, dengan rambut pendek agak berisi. Kedua temannya memegang tanganku. Masing-masing satu.

 _oke, ini fix perbuatan kriminal. Kalau sampai aku terluka, aku bisa menuntut mereka ke kantor polisi._

Sudut mataku melihat seperti sesosok bayangan bertubuh kecil sedang mengamati kami termasuk aku.

"aku bicara padamu, orang baru! Kau punya telinga tidak?"

"…"

 _Diam adalah emas._

"hoy! Mau kutampar ya?"

"…"

 _Maaf orang lama, aku lebih suka diam._

"kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diri!"

"cukup! Sedang apa kalian di sini?" lelaki bertubuh tinggi atletis mendatangi kami. Sorot matanya dingin, di balik kacamatanya, aku bisa melihat bulu mata panjang yang sangat indah. Dia siapa?

"midorima-sama?"

"aku tidak mau mengganggu nodayo. Tapi kalian menghalangi jalanku!"

"ma-maafkan kami, midorima-sama!" mereka kompak membungkuk 90 derajat.

 _Aku masih trauma dengan insiden bungkuk membungkuk._

Jadi aku tidak ikutan.

Karena aku tidak ikut membungkuk, orang bernama midorima itu memerhatikanku.

"sebaiknya segera selesaikan urusan kalian. Sebentar lagi bel." Kemudian dia lewat. Semilir menyegarkan merebak di sepanjang jalan.

 _Wanginya enak._ Pikirku.

Agak sedikit berbau keringat. Tapi enak. _Memangnya makanan?_

KRUYUKK.. krukk

Aku lapar…

Ingin makan, tapi situasi tidak mendukung. Kini aku tahu rasanya di-bully, seperti di kekang dan tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Umpama..

 _Burung dakam sangkar?_

"cukup hari ini. Kalau sampai aku lihat kau berbuat seperti itu pada Akashi-sama, aku tak akan segan padamu!" mereka berlalu tanpa berbalik. Peluang di-bully terbuka lebar di depanku, ada yang berkeinginan menggantikan posisi itu? Tampaknya tidak ada ya..

Aku ikut berbalik. Tujuanku adalah kantin.

"i-itu.. midorima-sama, kan?"

"iya! Kyaa.. aku suka dia! Apalagi kalau dia main basket!"

Tuing! Antenaku berdiri tegak. _Basket?_

"iya, iya! Sudah tinggi, tampan, jago basket pula. Kudengar dia dari kalangan elite ya? Beruntungnya aku bisa masuk sini.."

Kedengar beberapa orang teriak girang ketika orang bernama midorima itu melewati mereka. Meski tidak tersenyum dan cenderung cemberut, mereka tetap senang.

 _Jago basket ya?_

Kuharap bisa berkenalan dengan orang itu suatu saat nanti. Atau kapan-kapan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengisi perut ini dengan makanan.

"aku ambil ini, juga ini, ah ini juga.. oh yang coklat jangan lupa! . .naaa.." aku bersenandung bahagia.

 _Bahagia itu sederhana. Sama seperti makan roti melon._

"jangan rakus-rakus." Sebuah suara menyahut datar. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa ternyata dia...

 **Pfttt.. gue merasa fic ini jadi ambiguu..**

 **Maaf ya telat publish! Gomeennnnn..**

 **Jadi gimana? Lanjut? ato Hapus?**

 **It's up to you!**

 **Re-vi-ew :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Yang terpenting adalahh.. MAAF kalu banyak TYPO! *bow

Kuroko no basuke bukan milik saya

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya mah minjem tokohnya aja

" _kau tahu [name]? kau bisa 'mencoba'nya denganku jika kau mau."_

Mana bisa aku percaya begitu saja.

" _perlu kubuktikan kalau aku sudah ahli dalam hal 'itu'? atau kau perlu sesuatu yang lebih meyakinkan dari perkataanku barusan?" ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi. Sedang ia masih memandangku dengan alis teragkat._

 _Bahagia itu sederhana. Sama seperti makan roti melon._

"jangan rakus-rakus." Sebuah suara menyahut datar. Aku menoleh pada sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa dia…

"Midorima-san?"

Alis manusia berambut hijau lumut itu tertaut.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku, nodayo."

"…nodayo?" aku membeo sambil menelengkan kepala.

kini salah satu alisnya naik. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata. "itu ciri khasku. Ada masalah?"

"oh tidak tidak. Aku hanya terkejut. Ciri khasmu unik sekali. Aku suka!" senyumku merekah. Melihat wajah Midorima membuat hatiku tenang. Apalagi baunya itu, segar sekali. aku sudah bilang, kan? Meski sedikit tercium asam keringat, tetap saja menyegarkan.

"ha? Kau bicara ap—"

"[name]." suara lain menyahut.

Aku baru akan membayar bungkusan rotiku ketika sosok kecil bertubuh boncel itu muncul. _Sudahku katai kecil, boncel pula :v jahat sekali aku ini._

"kelihatannya kau tidak senang melihatku." Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Tatapan teduhnya hilang enyah kemana. Malah menatapku dengan mata menyipit seakan dia meng-adili-ku.

 _Setidaknya menurutku begitu._

"mana bekalmu, [name]?" Akashi makin meng-intimidasi-ku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"di tas,"

"kenapa tidak kau makan?"

"aku tidak suka,"

O-oy, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, oke? Lalu apa-apaan matamu itu!

" _pstt.. berani sekali anak itu membentak Akashi-sama!_ Hidoii."

" _iiihh.. tidak tahu diri!"_

Aku mendengus kesal ketika beberapa gadis berbisik keras. _Mana ada bisik-bisik sekeras itu!_ Aku membatin kesal.

"nee.. Akashi-san, kamu mau makan bekalku?" kalau sudah begini, cara paling efektif adalah..

NYOGOK.

"aku tidak level makanan murahan."

GAH!

Mulutku sukses menganga. _Ini bukan Akashi yang tadi pagi menawariku belajar!_

" _pede sekali!"_ entah kenapa, mulut ini bicara sendiri. Padahal sudah ku usahakan agar dia tetap diam. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa membisu karena tatapan manusia itu makin menyeramkan. Apa ini? Akashi marah padaku?

"ikut aku [name]. sebaiknya pembelajaranmu kumulai sekarang. Tidak ada waktu sampai besok tiba."

"ha? Nggak nggak! Aku gak mau! Kalo besok ya besok. Kamu kan janjinya besok! Bukan sekarang." aku refleks berbahasa Indonesia. Untuk apa aku pakai bahasa jepang jika Akashi mengerti bahasa Indonesia.

Mulanya aku nggak percaya. Apa lagi ketika aku baca tulisannya i.

 _Note:_

 _sebagai tetangga, aku akan mengajarimu bersosialisasi. Akan ku ajari kau dengan bahasamu._

Helloooww.. siapapun nggak akan percaya! Terutama aku! Masalahnya adalah, dia pakai kalimat Indonesia. INDONESIA!

Dia _nihon-jin_ (orang Jepang) O-rang Je-pang! Asli!

please, mana mungkin dia punya _skill_ bahasa Indonesia.

" _kubilang ikut aku."_

Aku mundur selangkah.

Suaranya sedatar papan gilas. Ekspresinya tak terlihat main-main. Hal itu sukses membuatku gentar. Maka aku segara mengekornya setelah membayar lunas tumpukan rotiku. Asal tahu saja, aku tidak suka nunggak utang.

" _chotto matte_ [name]."

Oh, aku lupa masih ada Midorima di sini.

"kenapa kau bisa kenal Akashi?" di dahinya terdapat kerutan. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

"kami teman sekelas."

"…"

Kenapa mendadak diam?

Dia mau mengikuti motto hidupku kah?

 _Diam adalah emas._

"kusarankan kau menjauh dari Akashi. Dia di besarkan di keluarga yang jauh berbeda denganmu. Bahkan aku juga. Tidak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan dengannya." Midorima terdengar kesal.

"tapi bukankah kalian sama-sama dari kalangan elite?"

"ya, tapi keluargaku tidak se-istimewa keluarga Akashi."

 _Mereka benar-benar dari keluarga konglomerattt!_ Sekolah macam apa ini? Aku tidak percaya aku bisa masuk sini—meski sebenarnya tidak ingin. Sekarang aku teringat maksud gadis-gadis itu saat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka beruntung.

"benarkah? Ah gawat. Nanti cerita padaku lagi ya, sekarang aku harus menyusul dia. J _aa nee.._ Midorima-san."

Kususul anak itu secepat kubisa, dan disinilah aku.. duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil merelakan akashi tidur di pangkuanku.

 _Jangan tanya kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!_

Nyatanya ini betulan. Orang itu benar tidur di pangkuanku. Aku bahkan bisa dengar dengkurannya. Ia tampak pulas. Badannya miring ke samping, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Masalahnya sekarang, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Bukannya pulang ke kelas, dia malah beralasan pada guru sedang ke UKS. Padahal sesungguhnya dia—maksudku kami—tengah berada di atap sekolah. _Tempat paling terlarang._

Aku pun harus rela 'meminjamkan' pahaku sebagai bantalan sebagai bayaran atas usahanya. _Cih, usaha macam apa? Kita saja belum mulai belajar_! Lagipula, perjanjiannya adalah besok.

"[name],"

Dengkuran akashi tergantikan oleh panggilan.

"hm?"

"kau benci padaku?"

Aku harus jawab apa?

"…tidak ada alasan untuk benci padamu, akashi-san."

"benar juga, sulit membenci orang baik sepertiku."

GAHH!

Pede sekali.

"mau bicara pakai bahasa Indonesia denganku?" inilah yang dia tawarkan padaku tadi pagi.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang akan memberimu waktu seminggu?"

"…"

"benar juga," dapat kurasakan ia tersenyum. Meski tak terlihat, aku bisa memastikan hal itu. Akashi bergerak sedikit. Kini kepalanya mengarah padaku. Posisi tubuhnya pun berubah.

"hanya seminggu, Akashi-san." Kupasang wajah se-serius mungkin. Namun detik berikutnya tertawa cekikikan, geli atas perbuatanku barusan.

"kau tahu, [name]? _boku wa anata no koto itsumo egao ni shitai."_

"Akashi-san! Pakai bahasa Indonesia! Ingat perjanjian kita?" sesungguhnya aku tak begitu mengerti maksud perkataannya. _Dia ingin membuatku tersenyum?_ Benarkah itu?

"tentu, [name]." ia kembali berbalik memunggungiku.

"akashi-san kamu mau sampai kapan di sini?"

"minimal pulang sekolah."

"kalo ketahuan guru? Mau tanggung jawab?"

Akashi berbalik lagi, bahkan ia sampai bangun dari pangkuanku. Kemudian ia mencengkram bahuku kuat. Seakan aku benda paling berharha.

"tenang saja, aku sudah alasan pada guru piket." Tatapannya kembali melembut. Selembut saat pertama kami bertemu.

DEG

Detak jantungku seakan berhenti. Di tatap dengan mata seindah rubi, Juga seteduh rerimbunan pepohonan membuatku sesak nafas. Aku tak sanggup menerima tatapan seperti itu!

Hari beranjak sore. Bel pulang sekolah telah lama berdentang. Akashi masih pulas di pangkuanku. Tampaknya ia tak terganggu.

"akashi-san? Sudah sore kamu nggak mau pulang?" aku menggoyang punggungnya sedikit. Takut dia tersinggung.

…

Tak ada respon.

"akashi-san?"

Aku menggoyang bahunya sedikit keras.

"sebentar lagi, [name]. sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak ini." Aku langsung membisu manakala ia menggesekkan kepalanya pada pahaku selayak kucing.

 _Ya Ampun! Lihat wajah bangun tidurnya itu!_ Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam perutku.

"akashi-san!"

"panggil aku seijurou."

"ha?"

"ini pelajaran pertamamu. Bukankah sudah kubilang akan kumulai hari ini juga?"

Dahiku berkerut. Terkadang aku bingung pada perubahan sikap Akashi. Di satu sisi dia baik, kekanakan, usil, jail, lemut, eh lembut, dan berbudi pekerti luhur. Sangat menampakkan bahwa dia dari kalangan orang elite. Tapi disisi lain dia …

"kau berpikir macam-macam tentangku ya [name]?"

ASTAGA! Aku lupa Akashi sedang menatap mataku!

 _Tak ada gunanya berbohong._ Pikirku sambil memejamkan mata. Tak ingin lelaki itu membaca pikiranku lebih jauh lagi.

"y-yaa.. aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kau punya 2 kepribadian.. em.. mungkin." Aku menggigit bibir, takut akashi makin marah padaku. Sesungguhnya aku tak mau kejadian beberapa jam lalu terulang.

"aku orang yang lembut, sama seperti perkiraanmu. Tapi aku akan marah jika sesuatu berharga milikku di usik orang lain. Aku orang paling egois di dunia. Aku bahkan bisa membunuh jika di perlukan… _Doushita?_ Kau takut padaku setelah aku bercerita seperti itu?"

 _Takut?_

 _Aku justru merasa kasihan._

Dia tidak akan begitu tanpa alasan jelas. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga menyebabkan dia memiliki 2 kepribadian begini.

"nee.. aka—"

"seijurou."

"baiklah, seijurou. Kamu mau jadi temanku?" kalimat itu meluncur mulus. Suatu saat nanti, meski terpuruk, aku ingin bisa ada di dekatnya, mendukung dia agar tak melakukan tindak kriminal. Bisa saja, suatu waktu dia kehilangan kesadaran lalu membunuh orang. Lagi pula aku selalu sendirian.

"kau tahu rasanya di kurung dalam sangkar?"

aka—, maksudku seijurou— tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku diam tak menanggapi. Tepatnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu. Namun tak ada satu kata pun keluar bahkan setelah 2 menit menunggu.

"selama ini aku hidup dalam sangkar. Tempat yang kusebut rumah, sudah bukan rumah lagi untukku. Aku merasa tak di anggap. Dimana pun aku berada, _mereka_ selalu menatapku dengan tatapan sama. _Aku adalah seorang penerus keluarga Akashi_. Hmph, aku sampai muak mendengar namaku sendiri."

Ekspresiku belum berubah. Ia menghela nafas berat. Beban yang di pikulnya pastilah berat. Ia hidup dan besar dalam keluarga 'istimewa' seperti pernyataan midorima. Keistimewaan yang di lihat dari sudut pandang orang lain merupakan suatu anugrah. Tapi tidak. Aku tahu benar hal itu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya.

Baik dianggap istimewa, atau..

 _Terkurung dalam sangkar..._

Aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

"ibuku sakit." Ia melanjutkan. Kurasakan pahaku panas karena hembusan nafasnya. Kemudian, basah karena… _air mata?_

"sei.."

"mungkin waktunya tak banyak. Dia wanita paling berharga di hidupku. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya."

Kembali setetes air mata membasahiku. _Itu pasti sangat sulit untuknya._

"kau tahu, sei.. setiap masalah pasti ada hikmah didalamnya. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti pasti kamu akan berterima kasih karena masalah itu pernah ada di hidupmu. Dengan begitu kamu bisa menjalani hari sambil mengenang kejadian yang telah lalu tanpa sedikitpun menyesalinya."

Aku tersenyum. Menepuk kepala seijurou lembut. Dia tak akan melihat senyum ini, tapi aku yakin dia bisa merasakan bahwa aku ikut menyemangatinya, tentu dengan caraku sendiri.

"aku pernah menyesal karena sekolah di sini. Sampai tadi, kupikir lebih baik pulang ke Indonesia. Namun pada akhirnya aku memutuskan akan tetap di sini. Setidaknya sampai aku lulus. Hehe.."

Sei menoleh. Matanya sedikit sembab.

Tepat setelah aku berpikir demikian, ia memalingkan wajah.

"ahaha.. malu karena ku katai matamu sembab?"

"kau tak berhak berkata begitu."

"jangan belaga _tsundere_.." tsundere adalah tipe paling menggemaskan menurutku. Dia tahu aku benar, tapi dia mengelak.

"berjanjilah kamu tidak akan membunuh orang, ya sei." Aku bermaksud bercanda, tapi tatapan sei berubah drastis.

"aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakitimu. Siapapun."

 **Tooo beee continueeee..**

 **Wkwkwkwk.. teringat perkataan seseorang yang tak bisa di sebutkan namanya.. :v**

 **Aku harus bilang apa? Fic inii.. entahlah.. BAZENG sekaliii….!**

 **Yang bikin aja ampe ketar ketir nulisnyaaa..  
Akashi-kunnnn… 3**

 **Well.. gimana? Lanjut? Hapus? *ih sayang banget mau diapus.. mending kalian review aja biar dilanjutt.. X3 /*bunuh authorrrrrr/*dihajar massa/*rame-rame ngelempar author ke got Nyahahahahahaha.. yak sekian..**

 **Maaf untuk beberapa pihak! karena belum memuaskan kalian, terima kasih pada para readers sudah rela meluangkan waktu bagi fic abal2 inii.. lup u all.. /3/**

 **Mind to**

 **Re-vi-ew? :3**


End file.
